


Cats tongue

by Omegasruin



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Catboy luka, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegasruin/pseuds/Omegasruin
Summary: it had been a prank some harmless fun that's what Luka would say as he was on his knees groveling for his life as a certain silver-haired witch fumed looking ready to strike him down if he so much as attempted to bolt





	Cats tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akifall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/gifts).



> my first fic thanks to my friend Akifall who gave me the confidence to post this

it had been a prank some harmless fun that's what Luka would say as he was on his knees groveling for his life as a certain silver-haired witch fumed looking ready to strike him down if he so much as attempted to bolt.  
please Jeanne i didn't know you were holding a cup of coffee at the time I would never intentionally ruin any of your clothes when Jeanne finally addresses Luka he's shaking like a leaf  
you're lucky this outfit is not one of my favorites but what kind of witch would I be if I didn't punish you any way she then says something Luka can't quite understand and before he can register what has just happened to him he passes out.  
when Bayonetta came home she found an air horn in the hallway she just laughs of course what trouble has her Cheshire got in with stuffy old Jeanne . she decides she can deal with them later Jeanne would never harm Luka despite how she acts shes actually quite fond of him so he's in no immediate danger she thinks she can have a nice soak before dealing with whatever mess he's made shes had a long day her mark some member of gang who had pissed of one to many people had taken on a bit of a chase through the town, of course, he was no match for her but its no fun if she didn't get to play and play she did angels interrupted her game at every fucking turn but she got him in the end yea she earned that bath.  
when Bayonetta came into her room clad in only a towel she found a furry lump on her bed with a post-it note on it saying HERES YOUR PEST YOU PROMISED HE WAS HOUSE BROKEN.  
when Luka wakes up his head feels a bit hazy it takes him several minutes for him to come back to himself and remember what happened and with that he is fully awake and on his feet its then he realises that he can hear laughter familiar laughter he looks in the direction of the noise and he doesn't think his heart could take such a beautiful site there's Bayo laughing shes laughing with her entire body it was something hed never seen in there short time together as a couple and he vowed that after Bayo sorted out whatever Jeanne had done to him he would do whatever it took to make her laugh like that again.  
when bayo finaly calmed down and righted her self and met his eye she hufffed out a tired seuriosly cheshire did you try playing a prank on jeanne luka goes to respond but what comes out is definately no a mopey yes and more of a mreow at this he finally takes stock of his big fluffy body and starts panicking leting out high pitched whines looking to bayo who just looks like shes going to start laughing again and as lovely a site that would be he would much rather her do something to help luckily she seems to take mercy as she shakes her head and picks him up and walks over to her full lengh mirror and and he can feel his hair bristle a giant house cat looks back at him dark brown fur long fluffy tail but those blue eyes there his eyes hes seen them every time he looked in the mirror for 42 years before he can start panicking again he hears bayo say I always knew youd make a handsome kitty chesheire, of course, this is taking it a bit literal when we talked about pet play this wasnt quite what I meant cheshire.  
luka no longer panicking just glares at her if anything this makes her worse Cheshire dear your lucky I know how to fix this because I'm will to do or try most nearly everything but I draw the line at bestiality smirking she muttered a few words and Luka passed out again.  
when he came to he was in bed normal full sized non cat him or at least that was until he felt hand touching what felt like his back but wrong like way too far down he bolts up and the hand lets him go and he looks to see Bayonetta with her stupid sexy smirking face she gestures toward the mirror and he gets up and looks at himself the moon giving just barely enough light to see a tail swishing behind him for a moment he hopes that's the only cat part Bayo left and with a gulp moves his hand up to his head first he misses them but then he feels them twitch yep cat ears still there he then looks down at his naked body good nothing else had changed no extra nipples no paws for feat or claws for hands and no barbed dick thank Bayo.  
bayonetta walks towards him wraps her arms around him gives him a kiss on the cheek and whispered they will only last for tonight then pulls him to the be and gently pushes him to his knees now this is more my style Cheshire and Luka just smiles soft and reverent now kitty lets put that tongue to good use.  
jeane was the last one awake unusual as she usually rises with the sun but thanks to some people keeping her up with there noisy lovemaking that kept her up till the early hours of the morning usually Cereza what do a charm to keep her from hearing more for Luka than her she is nowhere as stuffy as Cereza will have you believe but Jesus who knew Luka was so loud.  
The end


End file.
